


All's Fair in Love and War

by Noonehastoknow



Category: Warriors Orochi
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Cao Pi being thrown around like a ragdoll, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, ever had an orgasm that causes a tree to fall, handjob, lots of heated sexually tense exchanges, oh wow porn that doesnt involve any magic or magic sex object, thats what you get for banging a powerful god, you also walk funny after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 09:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noonehastoknow/pseuds/Noonehastoknow
Summary: A certain mortal is getting on Ares's nerves and he ends up taking out his frustrations on him one night.





	All's Fair in Love and War

Inside a garrison held by Greek forces, Cao Pi stands around in the center of it, examining his Ouroboros bracelet. It had been some undetermined amount of time ever since he landed in this unknown realm to be absorbed into the foreign army that found him to be then given a fancy snake bracelet by a moody war god with an aversion to wearing a shirt. Then be made to fight other people from his era and another era with a different culture. The last fight he has been in was a losing one. The moody war god certainly got on his case then, but as if he even cared.

“Mortal.”

Cao Pi turns and sees Ares, the moody war god he met what felt like hours ago. But it likely was several days ago, but this realm likely has everyone's sense of time distorted. He tells him,”My name is Cao Pi. Did you forget? I thought you gods would have a better memory than that.”

“Hmph.” Ares gave him his usual sulfur-eyed glare he pretty much gave everyone else. “I do not have to remember the names of my servants. Especially mortals. Especially mortals who failed me.”

“Ah, but who was the one who sought help from mortals in the first place?”

“I...! Tch, believe me, I would be able to do things on my own if not for the limitations on this world. If I actually unleashed my full power, I'd shatter this realm from the sheer energy I release.”

“What about the form these bracelets give?” Cao Pi asked upon holding up his own bracelet.

“Heh, that form could not hold a candle to the power I possess...!” Ares said smugly. “Even when I hold back, your form would be easily stomped out.”

“I see... Poseidon's the god whose power I have, right? What is he like? Have you ever fought him?”

“Eh, I have never found a reason to go beating up Poseidon. And even so, it would be foolish. He's my uncle, making him about as powerful as my father or just a little bit short.”

“So you could not actually beat him.” Cao Pi said with a smirk.

“I never said that, mortal. Do not go putting words in my mouth.”

“If there's any words I would be putting in your mouth, it would be my correct name. It is Cao Pi. I took the time to remember yours, so it is only fair.”

“My name is something worth remembering unlike yours. Now if you're done sassing me, why don't you go fuck off with that Japanese man with the bad attitude and bad wig?”

“Why don't you come and join me? Both of your attitudes are quite terrible. I am sure you and Mitsunari will get along well.”

“Do not lump me in with your ilk. I call the shots here and you are to serve my every order. The only reason I have not run you into the ground is because I can sense your potential.”

“It does not take any sensing to know how great I am. You looked upon me and just knew.”

“Heh, your ego is rather large for a creature like you. If you lived under Olympus's reign, you would have been punished for your arrogance. Ah, but what would they do to you? I, for one, would have you impaled then roasted alive to then feed you to one of my dragons.”

“So are you Greeks so insecure about yourselves that any shred of confidence from a mortal has you fearful?”

“Not insecure. As gods, we stand above mortals in every way and to see a mortal thinking themselves as our equals is quite insulting that it warrants a graphic example to be made.”

“Charming. But from what I hear from your soldiers, your father has a habit of having flings with mortals.”

“Huh? How dare you eavesdrop!”

“If you gods are so superior, then why are you mating with them?”

“I am not! Only my father has the grand habit of doing that! I would never soil myself with such an inferior race...!”

“Sure.”

“Excuse me?”

“You say that, but have you ever actually tried?”

“Never!”

“Sure. How do I know you haven't done a mortal and are just covering it up?”

“Silence! You know nothing, that's what!”

“For you to claim you are the superior being is laughable if you are getting worked up over this. Hmph, gods are petty creatures like humans, who would have thought?” Cao Pi turns to head off, proceeding to do the fucking off Ares ordered him to do minutes ago.

“Don't you turn your back on me...!” Ares growled at him. “You must answer to this insult!” Cao Pi kept on walking and eventually disappeared out of the garrison, leaving Ares steaming.

* * *

The day ends with all of the mortal creatures settling in for the night at a barracks. Another barracks had the divine troops and gods stationed there to simply rest, but not sleep. For Ares, he decided to get up and leave the camp.

As he was leaving, Athena approaches him to ask,”Ares, where are you going?”

“To be on my own, what of it?”

“You need to be here in case of an ambush.”

“Tch, I'm going for a couple hours. You can handle yourself, Athena. I am going.”

Athena sighs and reluctantly lets him go. “Be careful, okay?”

“I don't need that from you.”

Ares goes and finds a quiet, isolated spot in the wilderness surrounding the established campsites. It is in the middle of a treeless, grassy field. But this is good enough for him as he stops walking to take in the cool night air. His solitude is cut short when a raven perches itself on his shoulder. It croaks to him in a particular pattern as if it were talking to him. What Ares hears is actually a deep voice telling him,”You have pitiful control over your mortal servants.”

“Grr...! Then what should I even do...?”

“A real leader takes charge and lays down the law with an iron hand.”

“Now why don't you come down here and lead them yourself?”

“I cannot. The parallel realm cannot handle my immense aura. But I can certainly give you some advice. Why don't you try to demonstrate your dominance on that mortal that seems to rile you up more than he should?”

“Demonstrate my dominance how? Just yell at him? He laughs it all off.”

“Heheheh.... Surely you remember how I showed you... Remember our binding agreement?”

“....” He gulps down hard. “...Y-You mean doing that...? But that's absurd...! I refuse to touch a mortal like that...!”

“It does not matter if they are mortal or god. Both our species operate the same when it comes to sexual matters. How can you possibly hope to become a king if you refuse to do what needs to be done?”

“Would you really do it with a mortal if it means that-”

“The answer is yes. Mortals are no different to me in bed than with divines. But of course, if you insist that a mortal is not worth your touch, then so be it. Proceed to be a weak leader that even a mortal can walk all over.” The raven hops off Ares's shoulder to fly off into the night before Ares could reply.

“Ggh..! Wait..! Argh, damnit....”

He spends a brief moment standing still, thoughts rushing through his mind before turning around sharply to go back the way he came. Once he returned to the campsites, he diverts from his camp to the camp containing mortals. All mortal troops were allowed to go to sleep while the divine troops stood guard for them. Ares enters the camp, the divine troops acknowledging his presence, but he brushes them off as he passes by tents. All of them look the same except for a couple that look better made than the rest. Ares sniffs the air for Cao Pi's scent to track him down in one of the tents, where he is sleeping in a makeshift bed besides Zhenji.

Ares looms over his body, staring holes into the sleeping mortal. During his staring, he notes how oddly... pretty Cao Pi looks when he's sleeping. When he is not the subject of scorn from him and not firing sarcastic remarks, he is actually a handsome human. Both him and his wife are really beautiful things. Likely his father would want both of them for himself. Of course he would.

Cao Pi shifts in his bed with furrowed eyebrows before turning over with his back towards Ares's feet. Ares sighs and turns around to walk out of the tent when he hears,”What were you doing here?” He looks into the corner of his eye to notice Cao Pi sitting up, staring him down.

“Nothing.”

“Is that right? Coming into my tent in the dead of night is 'nothing' to you?”

“That's right. We're monitoring you humans anyway.”

“Fine then.” Cao Pi gets up and walks on over to the tent's entrance, passing Ares. He is wearing no armor and wearing his embroidered blueshirt and pants after removing all of the adornments he usually has. After all, he clearly doesn't have pajamas ever since he was transported to this realm anyway.

“Where are you going?”

“Going to take a piss. Are you going to monitor that as well?”

“....” Ares narrows his eyes at him and then replies,”Yes. No exceptions.”

“Fine, enjoy the show.” Cao Pi said prior to walking out of the camp with Ares following behind into a little forest, far from any other divine guard's eyes, but within only Ares's. Cao Pi finally stops before the base of one tree to fiddle with the waistline of his pants. He could feel Ares's eyes staring down his back as he held the length of his penis at the tree. He begins his stream and while it is going, he tells Ares,”You do not have to stare at me. I know I have a great body, but please, do not make it so obvious you like it.”

“Hm?” Ares angrily cocks an eyebrow at him,”What makes you think I am interested in a scrawny little thing like you? Your arrogance is misplaced, mortal.”

The stream no longer can be heard, prompting Ares to tell Cao Pi,”Pull your pants up and we'll go back.”

“I need to do one more thing.”

“Oh, don't tell me you need to shi-”

“No, I need to relieve myself in another way. It's been quite a while since I got to let off some stress ever since I got roped into this war of yours. I would like a moment without your eyes on me.”

“....Hmph.... No.”

“What?”

“I do not trust you one bit. You could be spending the whole night here and I'd rather not waste my time waiting.”

“You can just leave.”

“No.”

“Fine. I will just go behind that other tree and you cannot stop me.” Cao Pi still has his penis out as he walks over to the next non-pee-soaked tree, Ares going after him, which prompts another heated exchange.

“Why must you look? Are you into that?”

“No! I have to make sure you stay in line!”

“Oh? Are you going to jerk me off as well if you're this controlling of my movements?”

“....” Ares only glares at him and shoos him,”Go on now. I do not need to be given such a vulgar suggestion.”

Cao Pi proceeds to head on behind the tree, with his body facing towards it. He props himself with his left arm while taking his penis into his right. His eyes scan on either side of him to see to his left Ares standing a stride's distance away.

“You want me to give you a show, huh?” Cao Pi asked, maintaining his position.

“Are you going to jerk off or talk at me? You cannot do both.”

“I can.” He proves it by giving his member slow strokes as he tells Ares,”So, how exactly do you plan to defeat those-”

Ares angrily shouts to him with pink flushing his cheeks,”What kind of indecency must you have to be even touching yourself and carrying on with a casual conversation?!” Cao Pi turns his head so that he makes eye contact with him, his hand around his dick picking up the pace. “You're the one wanting to watch, so I am making it worth your while.”

“I do not want to watch! I am monitoring you!”

“You could have just looked from behind, but you're getting a side view. Why's that? Obviously to get a better view.”

“No!”

“Then get out of here.”

“Don't give me orders!”

Ares storms up closer to Cao Pi, telling him with a snarl,”You better finish quick. Three minutes.”

“Three minutes is pathetic even by mortal standards.”

“You are lucky that I am even granting you this sort of private time!” Ares's eyes drift down to see Cao Pi still stroking himself, his penis fully erect as he yelled at him.

“Are you getting off of this?!”

“Why not? You are quite adorable when you're yelling.”

“How dare you!” Ares has a hand rocket to Cao Pi's throat, pushing him back roughly. He could still hear Cao Pi's arm still moving as he held him by the neck.

“Stop it! I am going to wring your neck off!”

“Are you now?” Cao Pi panted with a little smirk.

Ares keeps his hand around his throat, growling at him all the time he has kept it there. A thought rushes to his head in the meantime.

_This is actually a good time to do what Odin advised me to do...._

So, Ares lets go of Cao Pi's neck, but he has his other hand grasp the back of Cao Pi's skull to slam his head into the tree. He positions himself right behind Cao Pi, where his remaining free hand takes a firm grip on Cao Pi's erection.

“What are you-”

“You are taking too long...!” Ares hissed to him. He asserts his hand over Cao Pi's, proceeding to jack him off roughly while keeping Cao Pi's head forced against the tree. Luckily for him, this helped mask the following sighs and moans he emits with every fast pump to his erection. He keeps still, fighting the urge to thrust into Ares's fist and letting him do all the work. Every pump the hand makes lathers on the precum pooling out of his slit, allowing it to glide in and out of it faster and faster.

Cao Pi lets one especially loud groan slip out, dragging his fingers against the bark as he felt Ares thumb at his cock's head hard before it resumes gripping his shaft. The speed at which he is jerked off never wavers, the motions switching to a crude combination of forceful tugs and twisting in hopes he finishes faster.

“You're being awfully quiet now. Whatever happened to your tongue?” Ares asked, smug from witnessing Cao Pi reduced to a body of lust because of him.

“There's... nothing else to say...” Cao Pi manages to breathe out. He finds the energy to say with his usual confidence,”I got a god to give me a handjob. What else needs to be said?”

“I am not doing this for you...! You're the one taking too damn long!”

“Oh, but you underestimate how long I can last. I hope your wrist can handle that.”

“What...? No...! I will break you...!” With a newfound determination, Ares has his wrist and hand operate at breakneck speed for Cao Pi's handjob. However, despite Cao Pi encouraging him through his aroused noises, he does not seem to be getting close with it.

“Are you kidding me...?”

“You will need to put a little more effort there to get me to finish.”

Ares growls and lets go of Cao Pi's head to have to use it to grope at his chest. His palm feels a harden nipple through the fabric of his shirt, so he starts giving it attention by pressing a small circle on it, getting a grunt of approval from its owner.

It was starting to get exhausting. Ares is still jerking Cao Pi off at an incredible speed with his fist, yet Cao Pi is not making any noise signaling that's he's getting close. Even when he is flicking at his nipple. Even when he uses the same hand to massage his ballsack. He has yet to try going for his asshole, but he'd rather not.

“What kind of human are you....?!” Ares finally said in frustration.

“I told you that you underestimated my limits. But I certainly am not saying your handjob is bad. Your hand feels quite nice on my cock.”

_Wait, why am I trying to make him feel good?! He should be-Oh. I do not have to do this. It should be the other way around._

Ares stops abruptly and removes his hand off of Cao Pi, much to the latter's mild confusion,”Hm? Giving up?”

“I am not going to waste my time with you. Instead...” Ares grabs Cao Pi by the collar of his shirt to yank him away from the tree, then with his strength, throws Cao Pi down to the ground. Cao Pi gets on his knees in a soured mood. Ares stands over him and from his view, he could see a bulge barely visible in Ares's pants.

“Heh, I knew you saying you have never touched a mortal was bullcrap. Let me guess, you want me to blow you.”

“You just never shut up, do you?” Ares reaches a hand down to take Cao Pi's jaw into a seething grip. His other hand is already unbuckling his belt and pulling down the fabric of his pants to expose his half-hard dick. Then he jerks Cao Pi up by the jaw to direct his member into his mouth.

“If I feel teeth, I am really going to hurt you.”

He should not have expected a response when he fits all of him down Cao Pi's throat, the hotness of his mouth bringing him to full hardness. It plugs Cao Pi's throat, causing him to seize up and gag, the vibrations from it only stimulating the cock in his mouth. Ares brings his other hand behind Cao Pi's head to hold him in place as he begins fucking his mouth. From his view, Cao Pi has his eyes shut, face bright red as his sex continues to ram through his lips. Said lips start to tighten around Ares's and he then feels an active tongue that would lap at the underside of his shaft as he pulled his hips back. He could not see it, but he could tell Cao Pi is touching himself as he sucked on him.

“You talked so big and now look at you. Your mouth is full of my divine cock. I hope you're happy.” His hands still kept their firm hold on Cao Pi's head as he slams himself into his face, moaning as the mortal's tongue slithers all around his entire length. The same tongue that gave him issues is now giving him the greatest sensation he's had ever since stepping foot in this world.

Ares groans, clenching his teeth as accelerates his movements, letting out lustful yells as he gets closer to climax. He finally hits the peak of his orgasm, slamming his engorged cock one last time right down Cao Pi's throat, shooting his divine load in big bursts. He removes his hand from the top of Pi's head to press his fingers against his throat to feel him swallow down his seed. He pulls out with a loud wet pop, keeping his hand on Cao Pi's undeniably sore jaw. Ares looks down and sees a wet lines of white on his sandals, which prompts him to give Cao Pi the back of his hand, knocking him down to the ground.

“Did you really soil me with your cum?!”

“I finished, wasn't that what you wanted?” Cao Pi said, nursing the red mark on his face with a proud look.

“You arrogant little...!” Ares was appalled at the sheer amount of pride this mortal had even after having his dick shoved down his throat for the past several minutes. That is unacceptable. So he walks over, grabs Cao Pi by the neck to easily lift him up and force him to stand. Then he shoves him hard so that he nearly collides into a tree, where Cao Pi catches himself using both of his hands.

“I should have to teach you what happens to arrogant little shits like you...!”

“Says the arrogant little shit himself.” Cao Pi shoots back. His back is facing Ares as he had himself propped up against the tree. Really the worst thing to say when he's in a position like this, but perhaps that was intentional. Whatever the reason, it works in having Ares go up behind him to yank down his pants to expose his bottom to the cool air around them. He wastes no time as he coats his fingers in his own saliva before pressing them up against Cao Pi's anus. They roughly press against it before shoving themselves up, earning a hiss from Cao Pi. He had two fingers inside of him, slowly sliding them in up until them are buried up to the knuckle. Teasingly, he pulls them out slowly, being sure to twist them before shoving them back inside of Pi again, drawing a lewd groan from him. His fingertips curl to stimulate the prostate directly, causing Cao Pi to groan and break off a piece of bark from the tree he's holding himself on. He roughly yanks his fingers out after having enough of making Cao Pi squirm with them. His hand then goes down to hold his dick, stroking it impatiently to get himself hard again. It was not difficult once he starts having his other hand tease Cao Pi some more to listen to his pleasure ring through the air.

“Hurry up. It will be morning by the time you get yourself up again.”

“Shut it!”

“The fact we're even spending this much time out here already is your fault.” Cao Pi feels his waist gripped intensely along with his anus being poked by the tip of Ares's cock. The head slowly enters him, spreading his entrance wide with every inch that follows after. His body shook once he felt it all enter up to the hilt. His hands dig into the tree bark as he braces for what's next. Ares starts moving inside of him without any care for his asshole. His thrusts have the same amount of intensity as back when he fucked his mouth. Perhaps more as he could feel the tip strike his prostrate with every complete entry into him. He wanted to touch himself badly, but the force from Ares's thrusts presses his body against the tree. His arms had to prevent himself from getting a faceful of splinters as well as stabilize himself.

“Surely you can't spare a hand?” He asked in desperation.

“No.” Ares coldly told him, then rams himself into Cao Pi, causing his legs to shake from the vibrations. He leans forward, ensuring his body lined up against Cao Pi's back as he accelerates his hips, burying his shaft over and over in his rectum. His hands around Cao Pi's waist tighten further with the god's strength, causing fear that he might break his pelvis with his hands before his penis could.

Cao Pi pants into the tree, the assault on his asshole being actually too much for him. His frozen-hard erection is left neglected, drooling precum as he is being fucked. Hopefully, he thought, the sex will be enough to bring him to the edge.

He clenches tightly around Ares as his thrusts slow, feeling his member pulsating within him. At the same time, Cao Pi makes a strained groan as he unleashes his load messily on the tree before him. Right after, Ares wraps both of his arms around him before making one hard snap of the hips into him, striking him for the last time before filling up him with his cum. The force from his last thrust was enough to shove Cao Pi's lower body right into the tree, transmitting the momentum of it into the tree. The tree shakes and they both hear a faint crunch at the base of it. They both look down to see the wood cracked horizontally and deep enough for the tree to begin tipping forward from its own weight.

Their eyes widen as the tree slowly, but surely, bends forward until it falls to the earth with a quaking crash that rustled the entire woods. Not to mention the massive snap from the tree's trunk echoing during its tipping. They both freeze with dumbfounded looks until they hear voices loudly shouting about the sound. That's when it makes both of them to get off of each other, gather whatever items they dropped, tuck their dicks back into their pants, and flee the scene. Together, unintentionally.

* * *

Morning comes and Cao Pi could be seen limping about by Mitsunari and Zhenji. When he sits down, he bites down on his lip to avoid making as much as a wince. So basically he avoids sitting unless he has too.

“What's wrong?” asked Zhenji. “Did you sleep with a rock under you? You have been walking funny.”

“Argh, sleeping on the ground like commoners has ruined my posture....”

“I know, it's awful, but we must bear it. That Ares couldn't bother to give us actual beds.... Some god he is...”

“He's the god of war, not the god of beds.”

Mitsunari tells them,”Last night a tree fell. Did you not hear that? I assume with such an uncomfortable bed, you would be awakened by such disturbance. Hence your poor posture when you walk.”

“Yes, yes. That is correct. You are so insightful, Mitsunari. That monkey man is so lucky to have you.”

“....” Mitsunari wrinkles his face at being complemented by Cao Pi of all people. “What has gotten into you-”

“Oh, look at the sky. It should be time to march out, no?”

“No-”

“Well, I say it is. That tree falling likely was an enemy being careless in their attacks on our camps in the dead of night. We must get moving or else we will fall prey to the other side's tactics.”

“Well... That's valid.... I wonder which idiot on the other side made such a grand show of arriving, they ended up felling a tree?”

“Who knows? That's why we must move out as soon as possible.” Ares happened to walk by, which conveniently Cao Pi brings up,”Isn't that right? We should be moving our forces as soon as possible to avoid potential ambush?”

“Huh? Oh, sure...” Ares said, awkwardly looking off to the side. “I hope you mortals have a good sleep. We are marching soon, so ready yourselves. I hope this time you actually do things right.”

“Of course.”

* * *

In the few minutes before departure to the next stage, Cao Pi is approached by Ares alone.

“I see you are still walking funny.” Then he smugly smiles to him,”That must have been an intense experience.”

“I had sex with a god. Such an experience will be one that I will pride myself on.”

“Heheheh.... Is that right? Well, I suppose last night helped me unwind a bit. But do not expect nicer treatment just because of that. You will still be some lowly mortal to me.”

“I wasn't expecting any different behavior. And you will always be this jerk of a god to me. But, I will still assist in your plans.”

“Good. Carry on.... Cao Pi.” Ares then walks away, leaving Cao Pi watch him go.

“This worked out better than I thought... Now just to figure out how to contact the others without seeming treacherous to him yet...”


End file.
